


Unconditionnaly

by Le_Grand_Papyrus



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Alcool, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Grand_Papyrus/pseuds/Le_Grand_Papyrus
Summary: Q feels lonely and sad at a party (for a change). Eliot knows a very good method to help him enjoy himself.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Kudos: 9





	Unconditionnaly

**Author's Note:**

> \- I do not own the wonderfull serie « the magicians » and I am not making any money with this  
> \- This is not my first language and I don’t have a beta-reader so feel free to report my mistakes in the comment section  
> \- This is my first attempt at writing smutt so yes it’s chessy and messy but, whatever, fanfictions are for fun !  
> \- Kudos keep the writer alive

The physician kids are known for their parties and good Lord what a spectacular party was going on this evening! And what a perfect reason to celebrate : magic is back ! After mounths of magic deprived live everyone was esthatic, is was like having being blind and seeing colors again. The air was once again filled with that superb energy. Extasy, alcool, tabacoo, various drugs and pure optimism.  
Quentin tried his best to enjoy the party in his honor, he really did. He had grabbed a cup of the strongest alcool possible and printed a fake smile on his face. He had focused on the music and even dansed a little to Katy Perry. But, something was off, he couldn’t put his finger on it, but… He fells like he souldn’t be here . Nonsense ! The party was to celebrate the return of magic after all, he should have been the happiest man in the world, why did he fell so…tired? Quentin was dizzy and confused. Well, what a deception you are Quentin, unable to simply have a party without an existencial crisis, you bitch ! Truth to be told, right now he needed a rest. His bedroom, that room must be quiet... Retreat. Quentin somehow made his way through the people, in passing he noticed that Margo was wearing her brightest orgy bikini and waved at him, finally he reached his room and collapsed on the bed.

His short break ended when the door opened suddently , Eliot entered in the room on unsteady feets, holding two beautiful glasses of a gold beverage. “Here you are snaky little motherfucker! ” Exclaimed Eliot. Eliot the Magnificent, Eliot the superb, Eliot the one and only, sometimes Q wondered what he has done to deverve someone like Eliot. "I bring you something. I designed this signature cocktail especially for you, it’s peach favored." Quentin growled and grabbed the glass. He took a sip. Wow, strong ! "Delicious Eliot, brillant actually but maybe too strong for me." He said, repressing a cough. 

"What are you doing here ? Why are you not taking example on the others fuckers downstairs and getting wasted like there’s no tomorow ?" Wondered High king Eliot.

"I don’t know…. I thought that saving magic will make me happy and worthy but I kinda feel empty to be honest." Admitted Quentin. 

"OK. Seems like a new quest for High King Eliot : cheering you up. Any suggestions ? He put their drinks aside. Come to daddy !" Said Eliot while opening his arms and offering a big big hug to his lover. Quentin grined and joined El. He melt quickly into the hug. Everything was better with his best friend on his side. Eliot started petting Q’s hair gently. It feels good, being petting, cared for like this. Q loved El’s large hands, his beautiful clever fingers and the way they move when he was doing magic.

"Q ?" Eliot started, hesitant. 

"Hum, yes darling ?"

" I want to kiss you, badly."

"Actually, I’d loved that." Q capured Eliot’s face in his hands and brought their lips together in a needy, but slow kiss. Eliot’s lips were soft against his, they tasted like fruits and booze and cupcake, it was intoxicating. Eliot let his finger tangled in Q’s hair and neck. The smooth caresses and kisses were sendind shiver through his spine, he felt a rush of lust runnning trough his whole body ; making his blood pumping hard in his face, in his prick and his heartbeat became faster and harder in his chest. Also, he could fell Eliot’s groin getting harder again his thigh. The kiss began more adacious when Eliot bit Q’s bottom lip, then he moved on to his neck, earlobe. Q’s respiration began erratic. Eliot broke the kiss and cupped Q’s cheeks "Do you fancy sex now ?". "God yes, let’s do it." He answered ; he felt so turned on he couldn’t think straight anymore. In hasty movements unbuttoned the taller man’s vest and shirt. Eliot pulled Q’s sweater out. They both let their hands going everywere on each other chest, torso, ass, scalp, everywhere, trying to caress as much skin as possible. Quentin send a quick spell to lock the door before guidding his lover to the bed. Quentin laid down on his back letting El top him. The taller man took the opportunity to suck the sensitive areas trailling nips along the neck and collarbone, Quentin will got hickey the next morning, then moved on to the erected nipples, bitting them slithly, then down and down… Q was so beautiful in this moment, well, Q was alway cute as fuck, but seing him like this, face blushed, chest moving up and down fast, hand shaking, with the light magnifying his features….oh god ! No one ever could resist that.

Eliot knelt down in front of the bed and kissed his innerthigh, getting closer and closer to Q’s cock, he gripped it and gave it a few strokes before he started licking the tip of Q’s gland, using all his knowledge to tease him, drive him crazy, made him beg for more. Then, Eliot opened his mouth to let Q’s glans slide between his lips and began to bob his head up and down, taking all of Q’s lenght. Soon, Quentin started to make incoherent noices "Hum, oh ! Yes, yes, again….oh fuck! " Eliot’s mouth was hot and wet around him. Q’s sounds of extasy was music to Eliot’s hear. He was now so hard in his pants it hurted. He let go Q’s dick for a few second to undress completely. Q watched him with devotion as he unbuckle his belt and get ride of his trousers and underwear. Even if he never said it out loud, Eliot was the most beautiful, desirable, attractive man he had never seen. Just seeing him undress made him mad with desire. 

"El ! I want to ride you…" he demanded, unable to contain himself more.

"Your desires are orders to me my Prince" Eliot had lost his ability to think at this point, his only desire was to give to his lover all the pleasure he could possibly give, "I’m burning to take you, claim you mine."  
Quentin gradded the lube and a condom in his nightstand as Eliot positioned himself on the mattress. The brunet wetted his fingers with some lube and slided his index slowly into Quentin’s bottom, preparing him for the next step. Q put a condom on El’s slender prick before he guided it to his entrance, he shivered with anticipation but he was also impatient to feel his lover inside him. Eliot gasped as Q’s ass tightens around him. Quentin pushed himself further and started moving in and out, rocking in a slow and deep pace. "Yes, yes, more more… faster…" he urged. Eliot’s prick hit his prostate with each thrust, sending rush of pleasure. Eliot’s hand were on Q’s ass, giging his nails into the flesh, he moved one to his massively errected prick in front of him and started stroking it. The combination was overwhelming, blissful noices escaped Eliot’s quivering lips. Quentin picked up the pace again. He was getting closer, closer and closer, and OH ! They cried out as they reached orgasm at the same time. They laid down together on the mattress, breathless in the afterglow. And then it happened, they laugh, releasing all of the frustration, rage, tiredness and anger of the previous months. Dear gods, it felt good !  
"Whow ! That was quite something !" Eliot looked utterly gorgeous, skin glistening with perspiration, hair out of place.  
"Oh God yes ! You’ve never failed to amaze me." Said Quentin while trying to catch his breath. "You will still love me don’t you ? Even if I feel low ?"  
Eliot grinned softly and kissed Q’s forehead.

"I love you dumass and I always will" he said in an reassuring, enamoured whisper "unconditionnaly. Don’t ever think you can escape me. I want you in my live, want you with me, always, in the dark times, in the goods time, always."


End file.
